1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folder type mobile phone, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus for a folder type mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have become increasingly developed, aiming for the smaller size, lighter weight, multi functions, and lower power consumption. An antenna, one of essential components of the mobile phone, is a crucial factor for determining speech quality.
A typically used antenna for the mobile phone is a combination of a helical antenna and a whip antenna, as illustrated in FIG. 1. When the mobile phone is in signal waiting state or the mobile phone's radio environment is favorable, only the helical antenna operates. On the other hand, when the mobile phone is used for conversation or the mobile phone's radio environment is poor, both the helical antenna and the whip antenna are operational. In general, an antenna is an electronic combination of a helical antenna and a whip antenna. The helical antenna has a relatively large volume and is generally affixed on the top end of the mobile phone. Depending on the antennas state, i.e., whether it is in an extended state or withdrawn state, the whip antenna's signals can be supplied or not.
In recent years, the mobile phones have been produced in diverse forms, such as, bar type, flip type or folder type. Among those, the folder type mobile phone is more popular among people. The folder type mobile phone is illustrated in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. As depicted in the drawings, the folder type mobile phone includes a main body 100, a folder 200, and a hinge that connects the main body 100 to the folder 200 in a manner that they can rotate. The hinge acts as an opening/closing means for the folder 200 because the folder 200 rotates around a hinge shaft. The main body 100 of the folder type mobile phone includes an antenna apparatus 110 for extending or withdrawing toward the arrow direction on one side of the top end, a keypad 112 comprising a plurality of keys, and a transmitting block 114 with a built-in microphone at the lower side of the keypad 112. In addition, the main body 100 includes a side hinge arm 101 for attaching to the folder 200. The folder 200 includes a receiving block 210 with a built-in speaker apparatus on the top end, a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module 212 disposed at a lower side of the receiving block 210, and a center hinge arm 201 for combining to the side hinge arm 101.
To prevent a fading phenomenon the main body 100, in addition to the antenna apparatus 110, can further include a diversity antenna 111. That is, through combining signals that are received to these two antennas 110 and 111, respectively, optimal signals are detected, thereby preventing the fading phenomenon and getting better quality signals. As the diversity antenna 111 is more distant from the antenna apparatus 110, the aforementioned effect is improved.
One possible drawback of the antenna of the folder type mobile phone is that because the antenna is projected from a designated position of the main body, it is inconvenient to carry around the mobile phone. In addition, if a user drops the mobile phone, the antenna is easily damaged. Again, since the antenna is projected from the main body, designing the antenna itself is a difficult task. Unfortunately, all these problems are enhanced by applying the second diversity antenna to the microphone. Likewise, it is difficult to secure sufficient separation distance between the main antenna apparatus and the diversity antenna.